


In The Last Moment

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [16]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Something arose during that first dungeon.
Relationships: Drakon/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In The Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> this was more fun to write than I was expecting it to be~

Sinbad couldn't shake the other boy from his mind, even as he whizzed about the dragon's head and aimed for its cerulean orbs, the keys to the spherical slots in the door. Drakon had ended up in this dungeon with him, fighting and dodging the dragons, both totally alone save for the other, trying their hardest to make it through.

Even if the guy had an annoyingly long name, he was, at least, a decent fighter, and clearly had his country at heart. There had been tears in his eyes at the sight of his countrymen burnt, electrocuted, and torn to shreds. He was a military commander, but he was also still a human.

Sinbad wondered what the spark in his heart was.

Drakon, on the other hand, could not believe that he was assisting this brat from the middle of nowhere to capture the dungeon! It was  _ his _ place to take,  _ his _ power, and if he lost to this Sinbad, then it would disgrace his family. And yet... seeing him fly through the air, the light of the dragon's lightning and the crystals above shining upon him, Drakon didn't wonder if this boy wasn't some sort of blessing.

He recognized the spark in his heart. It was much the same that he had felt for Serendine before. That was... something that needed to be quashed.

Their battles to the end continued, until they reached a door and pushed through, finding an empty city. It didn't take long to understand that their prize lay beyond the city and at the central meeting point of governance here. Thus, they made their way there.

"I'm impressed you know what an official building looks like," Drakon said.

"I know what  _ buildings _ look like, Drakon!" Sinbad shot back.

"I told you, my name is–"

"Yeah yeah, Draconius du Partevius or whatever."

"That's not it at all!" Drakon could not believe that this kid was so nonchalant about such an important name as his. Well,  _ his _ wasn't, but the family name was!

"Hey, Drakon, I think it's in here," Sinbad said, pushing another door open. 

To be honest, that name sounded nice, too. It totally wasn't because Sinbad said it, though.

Drakon stared at the place. Everything was made of stone. This was hardly the great treasure spoken of in legend. And where was the ultimate power—

Well, it was probably the dragon. The big one. Big and blue and infinitely more terrifying than the dragon with the orb eyes had been.

He introduced himself as Baal, a Djinn, and told them to duke it out. Sinbad didn't hesitate for a second, but Drakon was just as quick.

The determination in Drakon's eyes was attractive, Sinbad had to admit. No, wait, hold on. He blocked and parried and slashed, using every trick he knew until his opponent fell. Drakon was bested. Baal granted his power to Sinbad.

And, when the challenge was over, Drakon went right up into Sinbad's face and grabbed his collar and  _ slammed _ his lips into the other's before parting.

The dungeon closed and sent them home before Sinbad could blink, separating them for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe i actually managed to, completely unironically, use the phrase "cerulean orbs"
> 
> delightful~


End file.
